heroes_and_villiansfandomcom-20200214-history
Ozzy
Ozzy and Strut are the main antagonists of The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure. They are two hungry Struthiomimus brothers. Ozzy is the leader, and Strut is the comic relief. Ozzy has a craving for eggs, while Strut is a vegetarian. This is an irritation to Ozzy, as he is constantly seen trying to get Strut to eat eggs. However, the scenario appears to subtly interpret these eggs as a prehistoric form of drugs, making Ozzy seem like an addict. Ozzy is voiced by Jeff Bennett and Strut is voiced by Rob Paulsen. History They entered the Great Valley in hopes of stealing eggs, although the more relaxed Strut was willing to eat plants much to Ozzy's fury. It was because of this duo's failed attempt at stealing an egg from Ducky's nest, that the five protagonists found Chomper's egg in "The Mysterious Beyond," mistaking it for Ducky's unhatched sibling. Ozzy and Strut were bumbling villains who were vengeful of Littlefoot and the gang because if it weren't for them, Ducky's little brother or sister would have been lunch. Ozzy thought that the egg that contained Chomper was the egg that they attempted to steal, and thus when Cera told him that the egg hatched, he was even more vengeful towards Littlefoot and the gang. The two characters seem to have a knack for getting into trouble. Ozzy first tried to get an egg from a mother Maiasaura's nest, only to have that egg replaced as a rock, and him biting into it. Later, after they unsuccessfully took one of Ducky's unhatched siblings, they were unfatally crushed under a mountain of rocks. In the middle of the film, they were chased off of a cliff when they were about to steal eggs from a mother Pteranodon. While chasing Littlefoot and his friends across a tree-bridge during an eruption by the Smoking Mountain, Ozzy attempts to cross but the lava sets the tree on fire and he falls. Strut jumps off after him. Near the end of the film, they are shown to have survived their fall and go after Littlefoot and Chomper, but were chased out of the Great Valley and into the Mysterious Beyond by Chomper's angry parents, after they saw the duo strangling Chomper. Whether or not they were eaten remains unknown and neither of them have been seen since. They may have also debatably appeared in The Land Before Time IV: Journey Through the Mists in the Struthiomimus herd who are seen leaping past Cera and into the river. Also during the story about the Land of Mists, two Struthiomimus are seen running across the water that look exactly like Ozzy and Strut, which could possibly be them. Trivia * They are the first Land Before Time villains to speak, followed by Hyp, Mutt and Nod, Ichy and Dil, Pterano, Rinkus and Sierra. * It has been a huge debate about what the real life Struthiomimus ate if it was really an omnivore. Strut shows such symptoms of being an omnivore after favoring Ozzy to eat plants instead. * Ozzy's name and behavior is a pun to Oviraptor, a real-life theropod that was once believed to have preyed on dinosaur eggs. * Their defeat is similar to Dil's as they were chased by a Sharptooth, and it is unknown if they were killed by said Sharptooth. Category:Characters Category:The Land Before Time characters Category:Males Category:Animals Category:Prehistoric animals Category:Dinosaurs Category:Stealers Category:Greedy characters Category:Idiots Category:Theives Category:Villains Category:Twins and triplets Category:Presumed deceased characters Category:Universal Studios characters